


Three's V-Day Naughty Candies Haikyuu!! Edition

by threeandthirteen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cock & Ball Torture, Dacryphilia, Incest, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: A collection of the Valentine's Day Dark Content Event I put on via my TumblrComplete
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	1. Issei Matsukawa | Dacryphilia/Aphrodisac

**tags:** dirty talk, dacryphilia, aphrodisac (weed), consensual drug usage, hand job, dub con ish (not stopping a handjob)

 **character(s):** Matsukawa Issei (hq)

Perhaps one too many hits left your boyfriend clingier than he needed to be. No chance you were gonna catch up to him at this rate. His neediness grated on your nerves until finally you decided to punish him for getting in the weekend ‘mindset’ before you got off work.

“Fucking slut.” You spat. Hand gripping the base of Mattsun’s cock you slap his head against his stomach and watch him bite his lips with that glossed over look, “Can’t wait for me and now look at you. Horny fucking mutt with nothing to show for it but this nut about to bust out of you.”

“P-Please-” Mattsun fisted the sheets as his hips shifted even slightly. He was out of it but in the back of his mind he knew not to move more than you allotted, “I just- I wanna cum babe.”

“Now you wanna cum? Huh?” Slowly your hand moved from the base of his cock to the tip. This wasn’t going to last long so you grabbed his cock once more and pressed your palm against his tip, “You wanna cum like a whore huh?”

Eyes growing wide he knew what was going to happen, “No! Please- I take it back- I- Please don’t you know I won’t-”

“Won’t what? Cum?” You ignored him and proceeded to rub your palm against the tip of his cock and nothing more. This was the worst thing Mattsun could think for you to do. It brought him so close to cumming but was never enough for it to release. 

Knowing this was coming his head tipped back and you could see the streak of tears making their way down his cute cheeks. This is what whores got. Ruined orgasms and to have their bodies used. He was going to remember that for the next time he decided to get fucked up without you there.


	2. Ryūnosuke Tanaka | Deep Throating

**tags:** oral (giving), dirty talk, slight bondage, edging

 **character(s):** Ryūnosuke Tanaka (hq)

He could tug at the soft restraints but knew nothing would give. With how desperately Ryu wanted to touch your face as you swallowed his cock was consuming him. 

“Look at you baby,” You smile up to him between his legs. Catching out of the corner of your eyes the tug he gave to his bindings, “Don’t ruin it already.”

Ryu swallowed hard, “I- I won’t. Promise.”

“That’s my boy,” Sweet words to your ear mean you return to what you were doing.

Drawing the tip of his cock along your lips. Smearing the drool of precum onto them. It’s only until he’s making eye contact with you that you open your mouth. Ryu shudders with anticipation knowing what’s coming next.

Just like that your mouth swallows him up. Down to the base. Your nose pressed to his navel with the twitch of his cock head at the back of your throat. It takes everything in him not to buck his hips up. The overwhelming need to fuck your throat but he knew nothing good would come of that.

Slowly your gag reflex comes rearing its ugly head. Only after you’ve bobbed up and down on his cock a few times. Allowing your tongue to work over the underside of his sensitive cock as Ryu hits the back of your throat. The encroaching tightening sensation making everything in you flush with heat. Nothing turned you on more that gobbling up his cock just to see him squirm and try not to cum down your throat.

Quickly pulling up. Right before you would gag a little too much. You gasp for a breath as all the stringy pieces of spit break away from your lips that came out with his cock. Of course you lick up his cock quickly not to waste anything. Grinning like a mad knowing he’s gonna be begging for you before any of this is over.


	3. Toru Oikawa | Cock & Ball Torture

**tags:** sounding, ball stretcher, handjob, spit, edging, dirty talk, use of the word ma’am

 **character(s):** Toru Oikawa (hq)

With the way the steel bindings around his balls drug him down, you hardly had to do anything but stare at Toru’s perfect cock standing at attention for you. His shifting as the cold metal made his testicles almost numb. But the tug of the heavy weight squeezing his balls to the brink of almost pain was intoxicating.

Hands tucked behind his back. The setter was still holding true to the promise of not moving no matter what you did to him. Even after the stainless steel sound bar came out.

“Look at this filthy hole of yours Toru…” Slowly you swipe the cool metal along the slit of his cock. What little precum bubbled up only made the metal slick against his cock head, “Begging for something inside it.”

Stubborn about it he kept his mouth shut even as his thighs tensed each time the metal swiped over his cock.

“I’m going to fuck that little tight cock hole of yours Toru,” You grin, “If you don’t tell me how badly you want it.”

He knew you weren’t joking either. Already pouring the lube over his cock head before he could answer. The setter could behave and give you a sweet reply and get the best out of this. Or he could be a brat and reek the reward of it.

“…please,” Toru chose to comply, “Please fuck my cock Ma’am.”

A good choice.

You position the sounding bar just right. Still the heavy weight squeezing his balls keeping his cock perfectly straight. In one fluid motion you were able to insert the entire rob with little resistance.

“You’re so stretched out Toru.” Lewd words filling the air between you as you begin to stroke his cock in the counter motion of moving the sound bar in and out of his urethra, “Like a fucking whore.”

Seeing him fist the sheets under him like he wanted to cum. You spit on his cock and rub it into his shaft as you squeeze a bit too hard just to feel the metal bar in his cock and earn a whimper from the man.

“Don’t cum until I say so whore.”

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Toru bites his lips but nods.

If only the Argentinean team could see him now. Cock stuffed full and balls being squeezed. Your hand around his cock slowly milking him to insanity before he’s allow to cum. You love the sight of your pretty setter drowning in the painful mix of pleasure and torture. Making him so beautiful as a fucked out slut under you, “That’s my good Toru. You know you don’t like the outcome of disobedience.”

He’s fighting everything in him not to cum. The way it wants to flood past the bar. And soil your hands. All he can think about is letting go and feeling that sweet release. But Toru knows if even an drop drips from him before you give the ok. Then none of this torture will ever end.


	4. Keji Akaashi | Somnophila

**tags:** somnophila, forced ish creampie, dub con breeding, mention of ovulation 

**character(s):** Keji Akaashi (hq)

Talk of kids had come up a few times in your relationship. Over the past few years it had to be a topic because Keji wanted to be crystal clear on everything paved in your shared future. Kids though, that was something he always said he was ok with. So each time a month rolled by and Keji hadn’t initiated sex when you hinted at it. Or even flirted with the idea of unprotected sex. You finally reached a point that you were going to shoot your chance in the dark. 

And the dark of night had provided you with just that.

Keji’s soft breath behind you. When the need struck you, and your app said you were due to ovulate, is when you made your attempt. You pressed your bum up against his crotch. Getting exactly the reaction you wanted from the sleeping man. 

His cock strained against his pj bottoms only after a bit of teasing. And he didn’t stir at all. Long hours at the office proved to be your friend this time. As you slipped his cock from the confines of his pants. This was your chance. 

Knot in your stomach and rubbing his tip along your slit. It took a little shimmy backwards and in an instant your husband’s cock slipped inside you. Keji’s cock buried in you down to the hilt with a sigh of relief from the familiar fullness.

There was something about him not knowing that turned you on so much. More than you cared to admit. The way Keji’s cock pressed up inside you as you rocked back into him. You kept quiet even as you began playing with yourself. Unable to fully fuck yourself on him, you did the next best thing.

Not once did Keji stir. His breath quickened in the dark of night. Behind you, you could hear him mumble and shift but you didn’t care. Pressing back into him as you rubbed feverish circles around your clit. It took only a little more before you found yourself biting down on your pillow to keep quiet as you came hard on Keji’s cock. 

Taken in the moment by your own orgasm. There was a moment it took your brain to catch up when you felt the familiar twitch and warmth fill you. No way you could keep your smile from growing on your face. You could feel your husband’s seed filling you up without his knowledge. Perhaps if Keji wouldn’t give you the baby now, then this would become your nightly routine until finally you got what you wanted.


	5. Tobio Kageyama | Big Sis/Lactation

**tags:** lactation/breastfeeding, incest, pregnancy mention, handjob, messy af tit job

 **character(s):** Tobio Kageyama (hq)

Tobio knew his little nephew was breastfed. He’d seen the little chunk more and more in pictures you always sent him. Loving him without having met the baby yet. Because why wouldn’t he. Tobio loved his big sister so it went without saying the man would love your kiddo.

What Tobio didn’t expect, was to love the sight of you breastfeeding.

This was his sister he was looking at! Breastmilk was to feed a baby and nothing more! But as he sat there, gripping his knees ever so tight, as he tried not to stare at the sweet mass of your breast exposed saved for the bit your kiddo had in their mouth. Tobio was loosing the fight when each question you asked him or any conversation you tried to hold with him was cut short by either him not listening or simply just stumbling grunts. 

Finally when you were done. Haphazardly complaining that your kid hadn’t eaten enough and you’re breasts where still heavy. Then it happened.

Tobio blurting out that he could help. Help with…your problem. 

First you laughed him off. Your not so little brother anymore couldn’t be serious. When you looked away from your baby to him though? There wasn’t a lie to Tobio’s face.

If you didn’t get them taken care of, you’d probably end up leaking through your bra. And if you did that, well, that seemed more embarrassing than perhaps just letting your brother have a bit of a drink. Hadn’t you read somewhere that athletes where drinking breastmilk anyways? He was pro now, Tobio could probably use it. Seemed the easiest way to help both of you out.

That’s how it started. Your brother’s mouth latched onto your breast as his broad hand kneaded the other. Ignoring the leakage from his touch as milk dribbled down his hand every time he pinched your nipples playfully. Tobio wouldn’t stop. Just switching breasts to drink of the new letdown.

Each gulp you heard down his throat was making your body prickle with heat. And you weren’t the only one. Tented in his shorts, you could Tobio’s neglected cock begging for attention. Perhaps while he was busy helping you. You could help him.

Finding your hand shoved down his pants, stroking his cock as your brother’s head laid in your lap nursing at your milk heavy breasts, it was then he popped off with an idea.

“Let me fuck them!” Tobio exclaimed.

“W-What?! How does that-” 

“Please! They look so nice- I’ll drink it all and clean you up!”

How could you say no when he was already nice enough to relieve some of it.

Here you were, between your brother’s legs. Tobio rubbing his cock against one of your nipples and you stifling a moan as some milk from his previous attention dribbled onto his cock. Sparking an idea.

“Squirt it on my cock- Please-” Tobio begged, “It’ll make it slippery then I can fuck them better.”

If you hand expressed then it would get some of this milk out of them…

Soon Tobio was pinching and pulling at your nipples for you. Streams of milk splashing onto his cock and coating him with sticky milk residue. The lewd look on his face as he milked your tits was so pretty that when he slipped his milk coated cock between your wet breasts you pushed them together for him.

“Fuck my tits Tobio-” You moaned as you moved up and down his cock. Thick with the smell of his precum mixing with your milk coating both of you, “Fuck my tits and cum all over them. I wanna have your milk mix with mine Tobio.”

“F-Fuck-” Your poor pathetic brother. Maybe it was all the nursing he’d done before. Or the fact his cock really was coated in milk like some kind of fantasy. Whatever it was the volleyball player grunt and shifted his hips up. In no time adding his milky cum all over your tits. A low moan bubbling up in his throat as Tobio covered his mouth trying not to wake the baby as you milked him for all his worth with just your tits.

Leaving you with a mess of breast milk and cum coating your tits. You look up at Tobio still hungrily staring at your breasts. Sometime during all this excitement another let down had happened. Leaving you to leak down your stomach and you look from your breasts up to your little brother, “Well, clean them up. You promised.”


	6. Eita Semi | Femboy/Breeding/Mommy Kink

**tags:** femboy, crossdressing, lots of mommy/baby boy roleplay talk, praise kink, breeding kink, nipple play

 **character(s):** Eita Semi (hq)

A gentle touch down his hips. Palms finding the high waisted garter belt and running your fingertips up under Eita’s panties to smooth them down on his slim silhouette. All done up and pretty. You look up at your boy and smile sweetly even though his face is bright red and he’s trying to hide behind his hands childishly.

“Mmm baby boy, don’t hide from mommy,” You coo. Taking his hands away from his face, replacing them with kisses all along his neck and encouraging his hands on you, “You look so good for me baby. Like a pretty doll. I wanna fuck you like this. Do you want mommy to fuck you?”

Eita nodded.

“I can’t understand no words baby. You gotta tell mommy what you want.”

His breathing hitched when your touch moved from his neck. Instead moving down to the cupless bra he had on. So tight that it squished his chest together. Paired with his nipples that begged to be sucked on. All together it gave Eita the cutest budding breast look on a boy possible. 

“I- I want you mommy.”

“Want me to what baby?” You question, hand cupping at his breast, making it easier to take his nipple into your mouth. Looking above you to watch the pretty boy squirm and chew his lip feverishly as moans kept threatening to leave him under your lewd attention.

Finally Eita found some of his voice, “I- I wanna fuck mommy!”

His words make your lips curl around his nipple. Finally pulling away you give his sensitive little bud one last flick of your tongue before moving back up and kissing him hard. Stealing what breath he had. Eita leans into you shamelessly whimpering into the kiss as he lets you explore every inch of his mouth. 

Clear how true his words were. You palmed his straining cock in his panties. Black and sheer just like the rest of the set he was in. You loved dressing your pretty doll up. He made the perfect model as every inch of him was hugged by the sheer blackness.

You couldn’t say no. Not when he was like this. Precum drooling through his panties and Eita shifting his hips as he rubbed his cock handsfree against the fabric. You indulged a good boy.

Laid out on your back, legs spread so invitingly for him. You help him free his cock from his panties as you pull the crotch aside and position him at your entrance, “Come baby, fuck mommy and give me all your seed. I’ll make sure you feel so good.”

“Anything-” Eita panted, letting you guide him inside. The way your walls squeezed him. Sucked him in further. Leaving him to bottom out in you and still not be enough. He shuddered and rutted into you with desperation as he wished his cock was longer just so he could feel his tip press against your cervix. Instead he was lost in the pleasure of just your twitching walls swallowing him up like a velvety heaven.

Through praise and encouragement. It took no time before he was snapping his hips into you frantically. Lewd noises between the two of you as your juices dripped down his cock. Eita whimpering and begging for more of you as he thrusted into you with desperation. Seconds following his first sloppy thrust meant you knew your baby wasn’t destined to last.

“Mommy!” Eita cried, arms trembling and body shuddering. He couldn’t even warn himself. Instead he pushed inside you as deep as he could. Not a care in the world if his pretty clothes got dirty at this point, “Mommy I’m cumming!”

“Shh,” You pull his face into your neck. Cooing sweetness to him as your legs link behind him. Making sure he can’t pull out as you feel his seed soil your insides. It makes you smile though as one hand rests at the nape of his neck playing with his soft grey hair. And the other hand finding his overly sensitive nipple. Tweaking it slightly as Eita whimpers and presses into you as he reaches peaks of overstim too quickly, “Fill mommy up. I’ll keep all your precious cum safe. Just let mommy take care of it~”


	7. Aran Ojiro | Breeding/Cum Bulge

**tags:** breeding, cum bulge, dirty talk, light bondage (holding arms down), size kink mention

 **character(s):** Aran Ojiro (hq)

Your grip tightens on his wrists. Even as both of you heave breath after breath it doesn’t stop the way your hips bounce on his cock.

“S-So big-” Your words leave your mouth without thought. Certain this position would spilt you in two. None of that stopped you as you moved yourself up and down Aran’s cock as his hips did their best to mindlessly thrust into you to meet each movement, “Fuck- You’re gonna cum in me ok- You’re gonna fill me up with all your cum baby-”

Aran’s arms tensed, hands grabbing at the sheets under the two of you even has you kept an iron grip on his wrists above his head, “Please- Please I wanna so badly-”

You nod, hardly thinking of anything as the tip of his cock hits your cervix. Physically impossible it still feels like his cock is fucking you right into your deepest parts. Looking down you’re certain you can see the outline of his cock against your soft stomach skin as he thrusts up into you desperately.

“Fill me up, be a good boy and fill me-”

Words cut off the second you feel his cock twitch inside you. Just like you wanted and he listened so well. You grind your hips down onto his. Refusing to move and waste any of his precious seed. 

Aran’s moans follow suit after the first wave of pleasure washes over him. Unable to even do anything sort of moan and twist his fingers in the sheets as he pumps you full of every drop of cum he promised you.

Feeling yourself swell with cum. You grin down at him as it’s clear he’s hardly aware of anything anymore. A quick lean down to kiss him and Aran’s eyes flutter back onto you above him.

“Look what you did,” Your smile sly as you poke your belly, his cock still buried inside you, “Gave me a lil cum baby is what you did. I bet if I get up and press it all out then you can fuck some more cum in me. What do you say?”

Aran’s eyes glued to you and the way you press on your stomach. He can feel you tighten around him with the dirty words flowing from your lips. How he desperately wants to fill you all over again.

“Don’t push it out,” He mutters, “Let me fuck more cum into you. Please. Let me.”

His demands are cute. In no position to do so when he’s under you. Still though the way he asks so sweetly makes you melt for him. He’ll do anything just to see you pumped full of cum. And you intend to see how far you can push it.


	8. Keji Akaashi | Belly Bulge/Filming

**tags:** toy usage, belly bulge, filming, crossdressing, praise kink

 **character(s):** Keji Akaashi (hq)

Sweet words of praise leave your mouth as your boyfriend is left gasping in pleasure seconds after the very last inch of toy slides inside him. Keji’s beautiful face twisted up in a mixture of pleasure and uncertainty. Not for the act of defiling the newest toy you brought home. Instead he was always so self conscious when you insisted on a little fun to remember it later by.

“Look how wonderful you look,” Words of affirmation slip past your lips as your hand caresses his face. Ushering Keiji to look up at you with that slightly dazed look of his. Blush dusting his face as his eyebrows unpinched. You smile and lean down to kiss him on the cheek as your hand rests on the bump in his belly. Unable to hide the smile as Keji leans into the kiss and the touch. Just as he’d settled on the toy, so did the cute little bump in his belly. A slight bulge from the way toy curved up into his deepest parts. There was nothing you loved more than spoiling your boyfriend like this, “Beautiful as always love.”

Swallowing hard the lump in his throat, Keji’s eyes flutter shut once more, “..s-so full.”

“Do you like it? The way it feels?” The ache in your core increasing. This wonderful layout of your boyfriend sat back on a toy. His cock twitching at attention without even having to be touched. You can’t get enough angles to view him at, “Let me see your face baby. I wanna see you feel good.”

Tipping his face upwards to you. It takes no time for a smile to blossom on your face when you see Keji’s lips part in a slight moan just as his eyes open to see you. Just wonderfully beautiful. You make sure to get a long moment caught on film of him like this. Something you could stare at for hours honestly. Finally you take it upon yourself to move your hand from his cheek down his body to see the rest of him in all his glory.


	9. Rintaro Suna | Mommy Kink/Bondage/Toys

**tags:** mommy kink, bondage, toys, dub con ish, brat taming themes, Suna being a stubborn shit

 **character(s):** Rintaro Suna (hq)

“ _Say it_.”

Obstinate as ever, Rin looked at you with a glare. His body twisting up with little control over the twitch to his cock. A rightful brat. It left you with no choice but to turn up the vibrator you kept pinched against the head of his cock with your hand.

“Say it-” You squeeze his cock almost too hard. Watching him unable to do anything but pull against the leather sleeve restraints that kept his arms pinned behind him. Sighing softly you lean forward. Rin’s eyes going right to your chest as the too tight bra really did little too keep your breasts from spilling out of them, “Baby boy, you know how much better it is when you behave for mommy.”

Rin’s eyes locked onto the supple skin of your chest hardly staying in that tight piece, he groans lowly in the back of his throat, “….mommy.”

“What was that?” You loosen your grip on his cock. Smiling when you see his eyes flutter shut for the moment. Your tight grip the only thing really keeping him from cumming, “I didn’t hear you baby.”

“Mommy-” Rin choked on his words when you turned up the vibrator to it’s highest settings. Just to giggle when he bucked his hips up with a moan, “Mommy please!”

Still giggling at his expense you love watching him break in the few fleeting seconds between brat and utter subby mess. Rewarding him for a that you lean forward and press yourself up against his bare chest and kiss the side of his cheek, “You wanna cum? Huh? Wanna give mommy all that precious cum?”

Taking a set back Rin kept his lips sealed. Like he would win this battle. He had yet to best you.

Squeezing his cock you threaten to take the vibrations away all together when he breaks, “Please! Please let me cum- I- I can’t- Mommy please it hurts let me cum-”

You don’t take the toy away from his throbbing cock. Not this time at least. As Rin withers away underneath you. Tugging at his restraints with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. You wonder how many times he has to cum before he truly does break. 

Just as you toy with the thought, his hips buck up. Little warning aside from his whimper. Rin does nothing to contain himself as his cum paints his toned stomach. Soiling his pretty skin and your hand. Leaving him a limp mess in the following seconds after his orgasm. 

You click your tongue in faux disgust as he lays there unable to fight back like he had been simply due to one orgasm. For as bratty as he had been, Rintaro wasn’t getting away with just one orgasm tonight, “That’s not enough baby, mommy wants more cum.”


	10. Rintaro Suna | Overstim/Aphrodisiac/Toys

**tags:** Overstim, aphrodisiac (a joint + some edibles), shotgunning, toys (prostate massager and pocket pussy), sub!Suna, maybe a little dacryphilia for flavor, dirty talk, ruined orgasm

 **character(s):** Rintaro Suna (hq)

His cock twitched just as a groan passed his clenched teeth. Rin couldn’t help but look down the moment he was denied yet another release. Your hands leaving his cock to spasm and beg to be touched. 

“F-Fuck-” Again his head rolled back. Frustrated but unable to do anything about it.

Grinning you take another drag on your shared joint. Rin heard you inhale and mindlessly opened his mouth for you. 

Maybe the sixth or seventh time now. He let your lips meet his own as the flood of smoke filled his senses. Leaving them dull and numb with a fuzz that not only made it impossible for him to deny your teasing but also even harder for him to reach an orgasm.

“Good boy Rin,” Your lips leave his as you let the smoke dissipate between the two of you, “I bet you wanna cum don’t you?”

A hard swallow and the male nodded. More than just a little fucked up after the potent smoke shotgunned into his mouth repeatedly after he already ate his fair share of the edibles you had stashed away. Rin laid with heavy limbs in the middle of your bed ripe for the teasing.

“You know how hard it is for you to cum when you’re this fucked up…” Your teasing words almost mean, “I think we’ll need help huh?”

Groaning Rin knew what that meant. Before he knew it though the way the lube you poured over his cock was tingling every sense he had. The slippery substance oozing down between his balls and doing its just of soiling his ass. You hum merrily to yourself as he is unable to really do anything under you.

First the massager. A personal favorite of yours. Rin always denied liking it but the way he came always told you otherwise.

More than just a little relaxed, you giggle when the tip of the prostate massager slips inside him with little resistance, “Look how badly you want it baby~”

Rin moaned mindlessly. His legs spreading a little wider as you pressed the toy into him. That he could handle. But the second you turned it on? His body seized. Every inch of him wanting to scream in too much pleasure. Even his cock drooling with fresh precum without being touched. 

“P-Please-” Rin finally managed something. Unsure if he said it or just heard it in his head. All he knew his body was on fire. 

“My poor baby, look at you.” Your coo all but cruel to him.

If the way the vibrating toy curved up and pressed against his most sensitive areas was enough. The second the squelch of the jelly toy going around his cock seemed all but too much. Rin bucked his hips up with a gasp nothing short of a sob. 

To your pleasure the way tears rolled down your stoned boyfriends cheeks were adorable. Seeing him so out of it. Unable to control his body. If he wasn’t already puddy in your hands. You intended to have him truly sobbing for your kindness before any of those edibles wore off.


	11. Kei Tsukishima | Watersports/Cum Bulge/Breeding,

**tags:** watersports, cum bulge, breeding, messy sex, creampie, dirty talk

 **character(s):** Kei Tsukishima (hq)

“You gonna come already?”

Kei’s brows scrunched up as waves of pleasure washed over him. Each time your hips bounced on his. Driving his cock deeper into your cunt as all he could do was grab your hips with a white knuckled grip.

“Tsk-” All he could manage from his slightly parted lips. Letting you top was a bad idea and now he was paying the price.

Grinning from ear to ear you lean forward and quicken the pace of your hips on him, “Fuck me full of cum huh? You wanna cum in my pussy don’t you? Letting me breed myself on this cock of yours and all you can do is lay there and take it.”

“Fu-Fuck-” Kei groaned. Thankful his eyes were squeezed shut or else you’d mock the way his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. Each twitch of your cunt around his length and the way your lewd words sounded was too much.

“C’mon~ Fill me up, pump that cum in my like a good boy.”

“S-Shit!”

“Hehe fucking those babies in my,” You purr the second his cock swells inside you. Stalling your hips to a simple grind. Milking Kei’s cock for all its worth, “Mmm pump me full Kei, just like that.”

More than out of breath. When he finally opened his eyes he saw you watching him like a hawk with a smile. Hands moved to your stomach as you press down on your own navel. He could feel the shift and change in pressure as his cock remained in your soiled cunt.

“Look at that, filled me up so full I got a lil cum baby~”

A huff and Kei adverted his eyes like you wouldn’t see his face getting red with your words. Offended your boyfriend was ignoring you. You felt more than just a little ornery after everything. And you were still in charge weren’t you?

“Let’s see how good you look covered in more than my juices Kei~”

“W-What-”

But before he had a say in it. He watched you lean back. Cock still plugging his cum inside you. But your legs spread open so he could see his length buried inside you. Moments before he could speak up your insides tightened around him at the same moment warmth spread over his stomach.

You were pissing all over his cock and it was running golden streams of piss all down his toned stomach and over his hips. Wanting to be angry with you. Kei couldn’t do anything but groan at the otherworldly sensation. 

More warm than just fucking you. And the wetness spreading all over him. It was mere seconds and he was aching hard in you all over again. And that you noticed.

“Mmm look like it’s round too baby. Let’s see if this cum baby can make a real baby~”


	12. Kenma Kozume | Somnophila/Cum Swap

**tags** : somnophila, cum swapping, dry humping, oral, spitting, small dick mention/teasing, foreskin mention

**character(s):** Kenma Kozume (hq)

It was cute. Be it a little pathetic. As your boyfriend’s mumbles escaped him between moans of his little cock rubbing up against your thigh. His pj pants providing most the friction as Kenma whimpered in his exhausted state.

After a nearly thirty six hour stream like the one he did, Kenma would be dead to the world no matter what you did to him.

As he continued to leak precum through his knit pants. Unable to cum as you giggled to yourself after nearly half an hour of this humping. His hands couldn’t even really grab a part of you to give him the leverage to press harder into you. So out of it that he mumbled and moaned with his warm lips against your neck just as his cock tried to press into the right place. 

Instead you decided to test the boundaries of how tired he really was.

Shifting in bed caused him not to stir. Kenma really was dead to the world. You moved down between his legs. Laying your head next to his poor little hard on straining to be released. Cooing softly at him you rub your palm against his hard on. Kenma wiggling in bed and gripping the pillow where you head was tighter.

Kind enough to free him from the confines of his pants. You grin as you peel back his foreskin and run your tongue over his glistening tip. The amount of lewd noises bubbling up in his throat increasing. Whimper after whimper each time your tongue swiped over his cock head. 

Kenma shimmied his hips not thinking anything of it as he began breathing heavier the second you began stroking him slowly. Each time his foreskin puckered around his tip you grinned and twirled your tongue around just to hear him moan in his sleep.

After the half an hour of grinding you knew this wouldn’t take much work on your part. His poor neglected little cock twitching to life in your hand. To keep it from getting messy and forcing him awake to clean the sheets. You peel his foreskin back just to wrap your lips around his tip and let his cum flood your mouth. Kenma above you nearly waking himself up moaning in his sleep. Nearly.

When the last little spurt of cum landed on your tongue. Your lips and touch left his cock. Wiggling back up lean over him. Kenma’s cute pinched little face relaxing as you pressed your lips to his. In the midst of his sleep grogginess the man opened his mouth willingly to the kiss. 

His cum mixed with your spit, drooling in open mouth. Hard to keep from smiling and getting the mixture everywhere. You let him kiss you back before his eyes only half open and he asks you what’s wrong in a whisper. By this time he’s swallowed the cum mixture and you lick his lips before kissing him once more. Hushing him as you draw your hand down his face and tell him to go back to sleep. You already took care of _it_.


	13. Atsumu Miya | Futanari/Cum Bulge/Overstim

**tags:** futanari, cum bulge, overstim, drooling/spit play, dumbification ish, atsumu being a slut

 **character(s):** Atsumu Miya (hq)

“ _Oh ‘Tsumu, lemme see your face baby._ ”

The blond shook his head. Face turned away as he bit down on the meat of his thumb like that would contain the lewd noises leaving him each time your cock thrusted deeper than before into him. 

“Your sucking me so deep ‘Tsumu. It’s like you want me to cum inside you.”

Brown eyes rolling to the back of his head. Atsumu had given up looking composed about half a dozen orgasms ago. His mouth agape with a trail of drool leaving him as the MSBY setter bounced under you. Pressed into him with his toned legs folded in half and your cock buried inside him. For all the cum he’d been soiling himself with. You’d yet to give your little boyfriend any of yours.

“-’s too much-” Atsumu whined. Really it was too much half an hour ago but now his voice was a hoarse plea after he felt like another orgasm would cause him to do nothing but cramp and ache without even a drop of cum to spare, “P-Please- ‘s much- can’t-”

“ _I told you baby, lemme see your face and we can be done_.”

Hardly able to do more than lay limply as you fucked him. Atsumu finally pulled his hands away from his face enough to let you see him. The Atsumu Miya’s fucked out face, cheeks burning red and his golden eyes glazed over in a pleasure drunk daze. He was just too cute for you not to snap your hips into one last time. Burying yourself down to the hilt in him as your cock twitched to life inside him.

Just as the first gush of cum painted his walls white. Atsumu tightened around your cock. No way was he cumming again. But as you groaned from your own orgasm, you saw his cute cock twitch and sputter out the tiniest bit of cum from his orgasm. Atsumu nearly choking on a sobbing moan as he came purely from the feeling of your cum ballooning inside him.

Slowly you settle back on your haunches. Two thirds of your cock still buried inside him but now there was the cutest bump in his belly. You palm finds his lower stomach and you watch Atsumu groan and roll his head back. Finally at a lost for words as he laid there fucked out of his mind. You smile and press the bulge and feel your cum leak around your cock even as he tightens around you like he doesn’t want to loose any of it, “Such a good boy….lets make it a real cum baby this time and see if I can make you fat with my cum baby.”


	14. Koshi Sugawara | Lactation

**tags:** lactation, nursing (obviously), mommy kink, hand job, dirty talk

 **character(s):** Koshi Sugawara (hq)

A hum leaves you when Koshi’s tongue washes over your breast. First just his nose nuzzling into your soft skin. Leading to the silver haired man needing to run his tongue over every inch of you. When he finally latched onto your nipple it was no surprise as Koshi wiggled closer to you. The clear tent in his pants.

“You need mommy’s milk huh?” You brush his hair from his face.

Koshi, eyes closed, nods as he presses into you more.

Sighing and relaxing into his attention, you let your hand drift down to his lap. Flattered by his hard cock already twitching under your fleeting touch. Giggling to yourself it doesn’t take long for you to watch Koshi’s hips move along with your movements. Gently stroking him as his hips moved with your hand. 

His hands working over massaging your breasts. Each gentle squeeze letting a flow of sweet milk into his mouth. Even if he wanted more, he couldn’t take himself away from the taste of your milk. Koshi only able to moan around your nipple as he clings to your waist even tighter. 

“C’mon, suck more then if you want something…” Your words trail off with Koshi not needing to be told twice.

Nothing dripping from his sealed lips. But the other hand was a different story. As he pulled and squeezed your breast soon your milk was drenching his hand. Making his motions slippery and shortly followed with Koshi shamelessly tugging at your breast and drenching himself in your breast milk as your hand quickened around his hand.

No way to control himself, there was only a hitch in his nursing for a second and soon Koshi’s warm cum was in stark contrast to the cool milk already staining your hand. Loud moans only muffled because of your breast. Soon as Koshi came off his high he pops off your breast. Sighing heavenly as his eyes remain closed and you lean down to kiss his forehead, “Now it’s mommy’s turn.”


	15. Bokuto + Kageyama | Mommy Kink

**tags:** mdlb (mommy!dom/little!boy), age play, mommy kink, comfort nursing, piss mention, a little cry!baby Bokuto and tattle tail Kageyama

 **character(s):** Tobio Kageyama (hq), Kōtarō Bokuto (hq)

Tobio clutched the little green alien stuffy mention to his chest. Mommy would be home soon and she’d see what Kōtarō did. He grinned knowing who would get in trouble and who wouldn’t.

Huffing with his blanket in hand though Kōtarō tried to cover up his mishap but it failed the second they heard the front door click.

Rushed at the door both of your babies where tugging you this way and that.

“Mommy mommy! He made a mess! Mommy a mess!” Tobio grabbed at your wrist.

“I did not it was an accident! Don’t listen to him mommy he’s being mean!” Kōtarō nearly in tears with his blanket clutched to his chest.

You sigh softly, knowing they weren’t ready to be left alone but you did anyways to run an errand, “Now boys, what did mommy say about when she walks in the door?”

Both men stopped. Looked at each other. Then sheepishly looked down to rub their thumb and forefinger over separate worry spots on their lovies.

“Not to crowd mommy when she comes in the door….” Both said in unison.

“And what are we doing?”

Tobio and Kōtarō glanced at each other then to you, “….crowding you.”

“Exactly,” You stop to kiss them on the forehead for remembering the rules, “Now, why are we so upset?”

From there you got a very tattle tail story from Tobio about Kōtarō‘s accident on the floor. Clearly trying to get him in trouble. The second tears stemmed in the grey haired ones eyes you knew they were just upset because they missed you. Your boys always like this. So you did the sensible thing any mom would do. You had them both help clean up. Explain why this was something we didn’t do. And then tried to comfort them with snuggles on the couch.

Still sniffling over his accident. Kōtarō was tugging at the hem of your shirt as he clutched his blanket. Silent which was never like him. Even Tobio, a little tense from being scolded, held his stuffie extra close. You hated seeing your boys like this. Knowing the one thing to cheer them up before dinner. A light snack.

“Who wants something to drink huh?” You lean forward and peel your shirt off. Both of their eyes light up in the seconds afterwards realizing what you meant, “They’re heavy, my baby boys went so long without a drink.”

First to slip his palm under your bra was Kōtarō. Need as he palmed your breast and found his way to your nipple. Nuzzling and rooting against your breast until his lips found what he sought. Quickly sucking as much of your breast into his mouth for the comfort of it. 

Tobio was no slouch. He pushed up the cup on his side. Wasting no time in latching onto your breast like his counter part did. Spending only slightly more time to swirl his tongue around your nipple and get it the right perkiness before sucking long and hard at your breast.

You look down to see both of their jaws moving in sync as they nursed. Latched for the foreseeable future. With both of them smashed into you with lovies in their grip and eyes shut tight. You raised your hand to brush your fingers through their hairs and lean back into the couch. Such needy boys. Maybe next time, you’d bring them with you.


	16. Keji Akaashi | Overstim/Crossdressing/Cumswap

**tags:** crossdressing, overstim, toy usage, oral (giving) cumswap, some spit, public mention

 **character(s):** Akaashi Keji (hq)

Cheek resting against his thigh. You look at Keji above you. White knuckle grip on the chair he sat on. Hem of the dress you had him wear all evening bunched up above his lap. And his poor twitching cock spasming in front of your face with the bullet vibrator you’d left there all evening.

“Everyone thought you were so pretty tonight Keji….” Your finger runs up the underside of his cock, “They didn’t even know you were a boy did they?”

Holding onto the last fiber of his sanity. Keji shook his head. Knowing if he spoke only a moan would come forth.

“Pretty girl….but you were hiding a dirty secret all night weren’t you?” Smiling at his poor cock. Keji looked about ready to burst any second. But just as you ordered he hadn’t wasted a drop of cum yet. With the way his cock spasmed though it was clear you shouldn’t dilly dally.

Leaning forward you lazily take your tongue along his slit. Seeing Keji seize up and his balls tighten. You get no chance to tease him. Encompassing your mouth around just the tip of his swollen cock. Keji cries out with the most pathetic moan ever heard. Fistfuls of the dress he’d pulled up earlier to show you his cock. And now it served for something for him to hold onto as Keji’s poor overstimulated cock finally let go.

Cum flooding your mouth. His cock alive in your mouth as you looked up at him and smiled. Keji panting and squirming in his seat as he dumped his cum into your mouth. Face red as could be. He had no words as everything left him and simply filled your mouth up with cum.

Instead of swallowing. You slurped the last bit off his tip. Gripping his bare thighs as you got up. He knew. And he wanted. Keji pushed into your lips. Needy and opening his mouth without question. Leading to the flood of cum between his lips. Tasting himself on your lips as you shared his cum with him. Keji even gulping as his tongue swirled around yours and he savored every thick musky drop.

Finally when you pulled away and his cum clean of your lips. He was left dazed and breathing heavy. But finally he found the words, “…please take me out again…next week.”

A smile blossoms on your lips and you kiss his cheek with your cummy lips, “Of course…anything for my pretty Keji~”


	17. Yuu Nishinoya | Corruption Kink/Mommy Kink

**tags:** corruption kink, def first time blow job, mommy kink, kinda soft , dacryphilia, body worship, praise kink

 **character(s):** Nishinoya Yuu (hq)

“Look how hard you are….delicious. Yummy. I wanna suck you dry baby.”

Yuu gulped. The sight of you between his legs sent shivers through his limbs. Sure he’d imagined this for ages. But now that it was happening. And he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Y-You don’t mean it…” Yuu murmured a little abashed by your words. 

“Oh yes I do,” Your hand brushed down the underside of his cock as you rested your cheek on his thigh and looked longingly at his twitching cock, “I love the smell, the sight, I wanna have it in my mouth….Can mommy have a taste? I wanna make you feel good.”

Height below average. And everything else followed. Yuu fidgeted worried you were just saying this to be nice. He talked a big talk but now, for the first time, he was worried maybe he wasn’t as spectacular as you kept telling him. Your words kept coming though. And the way you touched his body. Heat twisting and ruining him. He couldn’t hold off forever.

“I…I want you to mommy…” Yuu mumbled trying to not look at you.

“Mmm,” You hum and bring your lips down almost against his cock, “I want you to look at me baby. Watch me put it in my mouth. I want you and only you.”

Fighting it. Yuu finally shifted his gaze onto you. The reward for that was something he had only dreamed of. 

When your mouth, warm and wet, wrapped around his cock. Yuu felt a surge of pleasure right up his spine. His hand was nothing like this. And when you smiled and hummed on his cock? He was sure he’d die.

“You- Mmm, taste so- Mm good,” words leaving you between slurps up and down his cock before taking it all the way back into your mouth.

“Ahh!! K-Keep it up and I’ll-”

“I wanna eat all your cum baby boy.” 

Yuu was beyond under prepared for this. The way your tongue worked up his shaft. Sucking him like your life depended on it. And your eyes never leaving his as you bobbed up and down on him. It was too much. Soon he was curling into himself. Fistfuls of your hair as he cried out how it felt like his dick was melting off. Nearly in hysterics Yuu’s cute whimpering sobs only fueling you to suck him dry and worship every inch of him. 

By the end of this you wanted to have him walk out of here as confident as he was on the court. Or so help you the two of you would be at it all night.


	18. Kōtarō Bokuto | Dacryphilia/Corruption Kink/Futanari

**tags:** futanari, dacryphilia, corruption kink, over excited Bo, creampie, handsfree cumming

 **character(s):** Bokuto Kōtarō (hq)

Easing into things wasn’t Kōtarō ‘s strong point. Never had been and never will be. 

So now that you felt his tears drip down on your breasts. His muscles tense under your hands and the way he clung to your shoulders. You knew Kōtarō would only quit after he gave it his all.

“ ‘s big- so big-” Kōtarō nearly sobbing with the way it burned.

“Mm relax. Relax and let it slide in.” Doing your best to calm him. All while controlling your own desire to not thrust up into him.

Kōtarō as tight as they came. Sure you’d never fucked a hole this tight in your life. And with the way he wanted to take you all the first go around. Lord your self restraint was waning. 

Until finally half way down on your cock and no sign of him quickening it. You had to take it into your own hands. Pushing Kōtarō off you. He whined the second the fullness of your cock left him. But only for a little. 

Within seconds you were between his legs. Swiping your cock at his entrance, “Can’t help it-” You mumble only a moment before shoving your cock down to the hilt in him, “F-Fuck!”

“Big!” Kōtarō cried out, “So big! I’m- I’m so full-”

“Shh-” You hushed him, “Relax- Shh just relax-”

Still with the way his walls fluttered around you made it hard not to make you want to thrust into him. But Kōtarō listened. He took a deep breath and soon you were able to move your hips. 

Shallow thrusts turning into deep ones that made your skin slap against his. The lewd noises followed by Kōtarō sobbing and clenching around your cock. So tight and warm. You were loosing your mind. Almost as much as Kōtarō was though.

“Gonna cum! Oh god gonna cum!” Kōtarō choked, “I can’t-”

“Cum baby- Mm fuck yes cum on my cock- I want you to cum so hard for me-” Your words drawing him closer. 

Finally the first spurt. Kōtarō’s cock untouched from the second you started. But here he was having his very first hands free orgasm. Not even believing it himself. Kōtarō was a drooling fucked out mess as he coated his stomach and yours with his cum. When he did come to some of his senses. Kōtarō realized you were still buried in his ass.

Looking at him, handfuls of his thighs as you forced his legs apart. You smiled at him dazed and shook your head, “I’m not done yet babe. You’re gonna learn how to take cock just like a good slut from here on out.”


	19. Ushijima Wakatoshi | Mommy Kink/Humiliation/Futanari

**tags:** futanari, handcuffs, nipple play, frottage, dirty talk, anal with no prep, making big baby beg <3

 **character(s):** Ushijima Wakatoshi

“Look at your teetiny cock next to mommy’s…” 

Words trailing off between the two of you. Ushijima had no choice. Arms cuffed to the bed frame above him and your body pinning him down. The man had to look down at your oversized cock even dwarfing his own. 

“You think this could please me? A cock so tiny? Maybe I should just let you cum from me fucking you…” Your words, paired with the way you gripped both your cocks together. Slowly stroking the two of them. The amount of precum you had shadowing his own little cock wet spot. Still though he didn’t want you to stop.

Not getting the response yet you want from the stoic man. You reach your free hand up and tweak his nipple. Right away he’s singing a different tune. Ushijima jerking up and eyes fluttering shut.

“There we go…that’s a good boy.” Grip tightening on his cock you let go for a second. Just to grab your own cock and begin smearing your precum along his shaft and pressing your cock into his balls, “Tell me baby boy. You want mommy’s cock? You want mommy’s milk like you do every night?”

Swallowing hard Ushijima couldn’t tear his eyes away from your cock on his. Still too quite for your liking so you twist his nipple harder and simply as the same question again.

“Y-Yes-” Finally but it wasn’t loud enough.

You push into him. Knowing he can take it. Knowing Ushijima has been made for you cock at this point. Nothing but your precum smearing against his hole as you shove every inch of your fat cock into him. Finally, that earns the right response.

“Y-Yes mommy- ‘s much- Mommy’s cum so much-” Sure it was incoherent. But the way his muscles flex and Ushijima strained against his restraints made you know he meant it. 

Paired with the way his walls fluttered around your cock. It took one extra rut before his cock was leaking precum like yours had been doing. So perfect. And wonderfully beautiful under you. Tonight you intended to leave him hoarse from begging for mommy’s milk just like a good boy should.


End file.
